Semiconductor components for the detection of electromagnetic radiation made from single-crystal silicon, single-crystal compound semiconductors or from silicon carbide, are known. Drawbacks of these components are in particular the high costs involved in the fabrication of the single-crystal material.
Silicon is also sensitive to a wide spectral range of electromagnetic radiation (near IR to UV radiation). Since in many technical application areas radiation occurs over a wide range of wavelengths, measurement results, for example, are distorted for certain radiation ranges.
In addition to elemental semiconductors, compound semiconductors, such as for example, gallium arsenide, are also known. These compound semiconductors are also difficult to process.
DE 43 06 407 A1 has disclosed a detector for electro-magnetic radiation, in which highly porous titanium dioxide is used as support material for a liquid electrolyte and a dye. A drawback of this is the use of a two-phase (solid-liquid) detector, which causes difficulties in fabrication.